


dwarf stars

by niennathegrey



Series: the short stuff [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennathegrey/pseuds/niennathegrey
Summary: (noun) any star of average or low luminosity, mass, and size.20 ficlets, of 300 words each, for Ben Solo and Rey, in different times, places, and universes.(Tags will be updated as I post new chapters. Each chapter title will have a rating in it. Any triggers will be marked at the start of each chapter.)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: the short stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658749
Comments: 28
Kudos: 31





	1. A midnight clear (G)

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts are from the [drabble123 LiveJournal community](https://drabble123.livejournal.com/338571.html); specifically, table “In the Dark.”

His leg— no, _all_ of him was falling asleep. Ben shifted behind the bushes and scrubbed a hand over his face.

For a week now, someone had been sneaking into his farm and eating his crops. They never took very much — two peaches here, a handful of berries there. But the losses were starting to add up, and Ben planned to stop the freeloading before it got too far.

Now it was nearly midnight, and no one had come. Perhaps the thief had grown some sense and gone to bed hours ago — like _Ben_ should have. He started to stand —

— and stopped as a star winked, bright enough for him to look up. The wind sighed in the trees as the star burned brighter, seeming to loom closer in its intensity —

 _— Almost as if,_ Ben realized, shielding his eyes, _it were falling —_

When the light dimmed, a girl stood there. She looked around with a small smile, then tripped off to the tree not three feet away from Ben’s hiding place.

Ben watched, dumbstruck, as this— _vision_ plucked an apple and bit into it with relish. Juice dripped down her chin, a few drops staining the gauzy folds of her white dress. She had _wings_ — fine, iridescent wings like a butterfly’s — that fluttered faintly as she ate, as if with pleasure.

He must have made some small noise then, because her head whipped around to stare right at him. She looked as startled as he probably did, her eyes wide and her mouth a perfect O. She was close enough (and glowing brightly enough, _oh God)_ that he could see she had hazel eyes.

She tensed, as if to flee — and Ben, in his stupefaction, blurted, “Are you an angel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the story “The Star Sisters” in [The Warrior Dance and Other Classic Philippine Sky Tales](https://www.amazon.com/Warrior-Dance-Other-Classic-Philippine/dp/9716300700).


	2. Dark desires (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: dark!Reylo, rough sex

At the mere mention of her vision, Finn looks so concerned ( _helpless_ ) that Rey knows she must say no more. How would he — would Poe, would they _all_ — look at her if they knew _exactly_ what she saw?

———

_She lunges forward, one end of her scarlet saberstaff lodging in Palpatine’s heart as Kylo’s jagged saber slashes through his neck._

_The withered head bounces down the steps of the dais and rolls off into the darkness. Its body slumps onto the floor._

_Rey and Kylo turn to each other. They have triumphed, together — but there is no room for tenderness in the temple of the Sith. Their mouths crash together, hungry, exultant, vicious. Rey bites down on Kylo’s lip and laps at the blood she draws. He grunts, half-shocked and half-pleased, his hips jerking against hers. Rey hisses — the friction is_ delicious, _and she wants—_ needs _more._

_In short order, she is on the throne, legs spread wide, Kylo’s head between her thighs. She grabs onto his hair, holding him in place as she bucks against his mouth. He groans, the sound shooting through her clit — and Rey throws her head back and shrieks as she comes._

_“Inside me,” she rasps, once she has enough breath. “_ Now.”

 _And now Kylo is on the throne, pants pushed halfway down his thighs, as Rey rides his cock, hair flying with the force of her motion. He shoves the neckline of her shirt aside and takes her breast into his mouth. She growls a curse and speeds up, digging her nails into his broad shoulders. The Force_ throbs _around them, thick and molten_.

———

Rey turns away _—_ she can still hear the wet slaps of skin on skin, the mingled groans and pants, her dark doppelganger’s scream of pleasure.


	3. No more lonely nights (G)

“Ben?”

“Yeah?”

Rey whirled her saberstaff, deflecting a round of blasterfire. “Will you marry me?”

Ben stared at her — and nearly got a stun baton to the gut. Luckily, he recovered enough to Force-push the offending stormtrooper away. “This might not be the best time, sweetheart—” 

“We’ve wasted enough time, Ben!” Rey cut down three battle droids and stepped closer, as earnest and loving as that night on the _Supremacy._ “We can have a big, fancy ceremony after the war if you want. I just want _you_.”

Ben shook his head, unable to hide his grin. (Behind their helmets, the stormtroopers’ brows furrowed.) “I love you.” 

She smiled back. “I know.”

He half-turned away, shouting, “Lando! Marry us!”

The older man laughed heartily. “I like your style, kid!” He fired off a few more rounds, then swung around to give Ben and Rey his full— well, _most of_ his attention. “Ben Organa Solo, do you take this woman to be your wife?” 

Ben nodded, clasping Rey’s hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “I do.” (With his other hand, he swung his saber to deflect a blaster bolt, not once breaking her gaze.) 

“Rey of Jakku, do you take this man to be your husband?”

Rey nodded — but was interrupted by the sound of a blaster cocking. She quickly sliced through the ‘trooper’s pistol and Force-pushed them away (also without breaking Ben’s gaze), and continued, “I do.”

“Then by the power vested in me” — Lando shot another approaching droid — “as Baron Administrator of Cloud City, I now pronounce you man and wife.” His smile softened into something fond and wistful. “You may kiss the bride.”

Rey pulled Ben to her by the shirt, and then all else was lost in the joy of his kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired, of course, by [Will and Elizabeth's wedding](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvenEcIHw8E) from Pirates of the Caribbean.


	4. Nightmares (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Tumblr artist [kajotko](https://kajotko.tumblr.com/)'s [Baldo Ben comic](https://kajotko.tumblr.com/post/189943796025/if-you-could-trade-dead-ben-solo-for-alive-ben). Hope you enjoy it, Karolina!

She’s seen this all before: her own body, lying cold and limp as a doll; Ben holding her close, eyes glistening with tears. He looks like nothing so much as a weary, frightened boy. 

_ Please _ , she hears him think as he lays a hand on her belly,  _ let her live, I’ll give  _ anything—

The Light flares up around them both, blinding and warm. Rey watches herself reawaken and sit up. She turns to Ben’s beloved, smiling face — and then stops short. Her eyes widen, and she actually feels her jaw drop open a bit.

His thick, wavy dark hair — it’s all  _ gone.  _ His crown shines bald and smooth as a Star Destroyer’s freshly waxed floor. 

“Ben…” she whispers.

He guesses the direction of her thoughts immediately. He ducks his head and rubs at the back of his neck. His ears turn red, clearly visible without his hair to hide them. It’s an inexplicably intimate thing to see, and Rey thrills a little at the realization. 

“I heard a voice,” he mumbles. “Maybe it was the Force, I don’t know. It asked me if I was willing to give up the most precious thing I had. I guess… it just took the next best thing.” He meets her gaze then, steady despite the flush creeping over his cheekbones. “Is this okay?”

He loves her. How can it not be okay? Rey smiles and swoops in to kiss Ben.

——— 

“I had an odd dream last night,” Rey said, as Ben stood at the counter and made caf. “You gave up your hair to… to bring me back. On Exegol.”

Ben paused, halfway to the table with a mug in each hand and a bemused look on his face. “Did you still love me?”

“Of course!”

He shrugged. “That’s okay, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **An alternate ending scene I liked too much to cut entirely:**
> 
> Rey jolted awake, blinking hard. She rolled over and — because she could — nuzzled into Ben’s thick, wavy, dark hair. She rubbed her face against the clean strands, breathing in the scent of his fancy shampoo.
> 
> “Rey?” Ben’s voice was thick with sleep. “Sweetheart, what—“
> 
> “I love your hair, Ben,” she mumbled. “Please don’t ever shave it off.”
> 
> _“… What?”_
> 
> “Please?”


	5. Before sunrise (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Reylo Writing Den’s Theme Group Event, with the theme “Forbidden Love.”

She’s late.

_She’ll be here._

Ben whistles like a nightingale once more, but it comes out breathless and shaky. She might not even hear— 

Two heartbeats pass — an answering whistle, low but clear, sounds from the forest. 

Another heartbeat — Rey is before him. Her hair is wild around her shoulders, a cloak thrown haphazardly over her nightshirt and loose pants.

“ _Ben_ ,” she whispers, leaping into his arms. “ _Force_ , Ben,” she breathes, inbetween kissing every inch of his face and neck, “I thought they caught you—“

Ben holds her tight around the waist — _too_ tight; she’ll probably bruise and her maids will be suspicious tomorrow, but Rey doesn’t care. “It’s okay,” he murmurs, rubbing her back. “I’m here, sweetheart.”

(But he _won’t_ be for much longer, not if the Emperor has his way. House Naberrie has been too stubborn a thorn in Palpatine’s side all these years.) 

Rey has never hated her grandfather more.

“I can’t lose you, Ben, I _can’t_ ,” she gulps, her breath quickening. “I can’t go back to playing his game a-and being his _perfect little heir—_ ” Her next words are nearly lost in a fit of sobs. “Not after you’ve made me feel _so alive_ —” 

“Come with me.”

Rey’s head jerks up. Ben’s eyes are bright and imploring. “Come with me,” he repeats. “We’ll fly far away from here, somewhere they’ll never find us. I’ll build us a house, do whatever work I can. I’ll take care of you, Rey, I swear it—” 

She kisses him then, smiling where a moment ago she was weeping. “We'll take care of each other,” she says against his lips. “ _Yes_.”

Ben laughs disbelievingly, and pulls her in for another kiss— and another, and another, till they’re intertwined on the mossy ground and their moans mingle with the rising larksong.


	6. Dancing in the dark (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Reylo Writing Den’s Theme Group Event, with the theme “Forbidden Love.” Thank you to [Zrofyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zrofyre) for the gorgeous moodboard!

Parry— spin— thrust— and Rey’s blade presses against Ben’s throat. She nicks him, but he’s fine — the undead don’t bleed.

Ben nods slightly, murmuring, “Good.”

Rey swallows hard. She relaxes her stance and whirls away from him. “I need a break,” she says over her shoulder, plopping down on a log a respectable distance away.

She’s been fighting with this— man ( _not a monster, not anymore, not to her_ ) for six months now. She hasn’t feared him for five of them — not since he saved her life. He can be a prickly git — but what is that, weighed against sparring with her, giving her intel on rogue covens? What kind of monster shows her how best to kill him and his kind?

( _A monster in name only._ )

Ben joins her on the log. “What’s wrong?” He sounds a little hurt.

Rey regrets her brusqueness, and in her chagrin blurts, “If Snoke finds out, what’ll happen to you?” She didn’t mean to ask, but she _has_ been wondering ( _worrying_ ) about it. She can’t imagine the oldest, cruelest vampire in Chandrila, Rhode Island being merciful if he catches his prized apprentice with a Hunter. 

Ben tries to smirk, but it wavers at the corners. He looks both ancient and young at once, and _so_ weary. “I’m dead either way, sweetheart. I might as well make it count. Protect the innocent and all.” A beat. “Although, humans are monstrous too—”

Rey scoffs and elbows him. “Don’t ruin the moment, Ben.” 

He laughs — small and quiet — and then just _looks_ at her. His eyes are soft and warm, and Rey both wants to turn away and to look right back.

The former wins out — she rises, and with only the barest tremble in her voice, says, “Another go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Ben and hunter Rey had a lot more to say, so if you liked this, please consider checking out [the extended version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083015) of this scene here on AO3!


End file.
